bravetenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:2SilverClaimers/Heya people!
So, as you can see, it's me Silver. And if anyone else recognizes this name, please don't confuse me with FT's Gray's father, alright? Click on my link if you wanna find out. *Cough cough* I'm done with the initial intro and we need to get movin' right now, eh? People, reading this nonsense may seem to be just a waste of time but, I just wanna say a few things about me, so that you guys can understand why I am like that when I do somethin'. Say, I am 2SilverClaimers, yet I can be called Silver. If you wanna call me anythin' else, tell me first and if I allow you, you can continue callin' me that. Next, my birthday's on May 20, I'm a Taurus (I dunno why I even put this), I'm currently 14 years old (the time this blog is published), and I have a split personality. Yeah, my other half pops up randomly, so, as an apology for everything my split persona will do, I will immediately say this: There, you guys got my advance apologies. Though if it isn't enough, you're free to insult me back twice the amount my split persona did. Just tell me that it is to return the favor, though I will not tolerate it if it's out of the blue. I repeat, I WILL NOT TOLERATE INSULTS THAT COME OUT OF THE BLUE AND WITHOUT REASON. There. So, who's me fave chara out of the charas of Brave 10? Female one: Isanami. Well, she's the only female chara that I like out there. Ana's a big slut and even if her sex appeal can make me turn into a big perv, she's still a slut and a traitor. So, male one? It's Sasuke. Hahaha, he's so shy in the human world yet in the animal world, he's like a dog liberated into the wild. And here comes the finale: Question: Why did I start editing here? Answer: 'Cuz I was really interested in Brave 10 that when I try to search for more info about le characters, I ended up seeing this wiki untended. I decided to adopt it then. And, remember, I may be really interested in an anime but if its wiki is very active, I won't decide to edit in it. Say, back on the track, I really like Brave 10. And, you may say that the pages aren't even filled with info or properly arranged, well, I'm not the type of editor that immediately bangs up a whole page with enough info and properly arranged. I can do that with chapter summaries since it only takes an hour for me to do one. ONE WHOLE HOUR. Including erasing the dialogue and uploading the photos. Say, I just ranted out there, didn't I? Well nevermind, my nonsensical rant has finally finished. Though I will be doing reviews about chapters and episodes, starting from episode 1 and chapter 1. So, see ya soon! Bye! -2SilverClaimers Category:Blog posts